Tristian
Tristian is a companion in Pathfinder: Kingmaker Lore The Stolen Lands are unforgiving, known for their dangerous inhabitants and harsh weather, and leave little room for the weak and gullible. Still, even in the Stolen Lands, there are beacons of hope. Tristian is one such individual, forever questing to help those in need, no matter the cost to himself. Gentle and kind, it is as though Tristian was born to serve the most merciful of gods. It is not known, whether it has always been in his character or whether the ministry shaped Tristian’s views – one way or another, the compassionate and thoughtful cleric embodies the virtues of his divine lady, the ever radiant Sarenrae. According to the dogma of the Everlight, no being, no matter what heinous acts it committed, should be denied a chance of redemption. It is the way Tristian follows determinedly – even given the unpleasant experiences and disappointments he found during his travels across Golarion, Tristian still believes in redemption for all. Tristian never preaches, and shares the teachings of Sarenrae only with those who ask to hear them. His faithfulness mixes well with his good-natured curiosity, inexhaustible kindness, and unfailing belief in the inherent good inside every living person - although you cannot help but notice a trace of sorrow in the young cleric's words. Tristian always seeks to help those in need, but his most recent expedition to the Stolen Lands is one of the greatest tests of his spirit. Something wicked has taken root in the swamps and plains of this region – something that makes curses of all kinds much more potent and deadly. In search of answers Tristian unites with a bold adventurer who seeks to bring peace and order to the Stolen Lands. Should you rely on the cleric and invite him into your party, Tristian will look for the most practical way to help – he never preaches his beliefs if not asked to enlighten others about the teachings of Sarenrae. Do not let the gentle ways of Tristian fool you – for those who think of Sarenrae clergy as weak are quick to regret it. The Everlight's mercy is generous but not boundless: those who embrace evil and forsake salvation are judged by blade and blood. Tristian knows how to hold his own in a fight – although he prefers to look out for his companions, healing the wounded, and helping any companions who find themselves overmatched or outnumbered. If forced to resort to violence, Tristian relies on his spells – for the sunlight of Sarenrae can bring searing pain as well as healing relief. The cleric wields a small crossbow and scimitar, a favored weapon of Sarenrae. Instead of armor he prefers protective spells and keeping well-measured distance between himself and his enemies. Considerate and empathic to the troubles of others, Tristian is an excellent councilor to the realm. As a cleric of Sarenrae, he has a clear sense of duty and can offer sharp insights and wisdom when troubles arise. Other Unlock * Tristian can be encountered at the Temple of the Elk in the Narlmarches in Act 1. Chosen of Sarenrae * Sarenrae will automatically save Tristian from dying and teleport him to a safe location should he fall in battle. Romance * Tristian is a potential love interest for female player characters. Young and naïve, Tristian has yet to experience love. Afraid of the pain of heartbreak, he is hesitant to open himself to others. But when he does, you won't find a partner more tender and devoted than him. fr:Tristian Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Lore Category:Advisors __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Neutral Good Category:Cleric